Agon Ra Sivar
Agon Ra Sivar was a Kilrathi capital ship, the dreadnought of Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka serving as its flagship. Specifications It had 5 dual mount laser turrets, 6 forward laser batteries and 8 single mount laser turrets. It also contained a full complement of fighters.Ships of the Animated Series: Agon Ra Sivar It had three times the shielding of an average carrier. Apart from the standard bridge, flight deck and prison deck, it also contained the Crown Prince's throne room. History Agon Ra Sivar was the flagship of Crown Prince Thrakhath during the peak of the Terran-Kilrathi War. It was in Kilrathi Empire space, in a system accesssed through a pulsar hypernode. Garahl nar Hhallas and the captain of reported to the throne room that they drove Terran spies out. Because of the Captain's failure to capture the humans, Thrakhath named Garahl as the new captain of the Ras Nik'hra.Expendable Soon later Agon Ra Sivar arrived to the front only with its escorts. Thrakhath had already prepared a fleet hiding in the Seti Beta I system waiting for a Terran ambush, trapping the Terrans between. Agon Ra Sivar participated in the ambush and when the came to the Terrans' rescue, Thrakhath ordered to move on the way to the jump point; with Ras Nik'hra and a Kilrathi corvette they formed a blockad and opened fire. However the Claw approached steadily under the gunfire with all power diverted to forward shields maintaining its course towards the node. As it was on collision course with Agon Ra Sivar, Thrakhath acknowledged the Terrans' bravery and finally ordered hard to port to evade the Claw. As it withdrew the Claw reached the node and jumped away.Chain of Command Agon Ra Sivar went to Dolos for the Sivar-Eshrad ceremony. It stayed in its orbit, surrounded by a massive fleet. Around that time Geoffrey Tolwyn intended to create a divert plan and find an opportunity to attack directly the Crown Prince and his flagship. Terran spies Christopher Blair and Hector Paz were betrayed by the Dolosian Vidkun on Dolos are were brought to the brig of the dreadnought. Thrakhath learned about the imminent Terran Confederation attack and made the appropriate preparations. However the plan the Prince learned was a ruse; the Terran forces that approached his flagship was not a diversion, but the main force. Not knowing this, he ordered the flagship's captain to hold back until the real attack begins. The Claw with its escort arrived, and Broadswords made an attack against the Dreadnaught, which engaged the Terran fighters. The hits caused the brig force field to shut down and the Terrans, with the help of the Dolosian, escaped, intending for a comlink to warn the supposed Confederation Marines about the ambush. Meanwhile, Todd Marshall, covered by other pilots, entered the Dreadnought's flight deck and begun a shooting spree against the docked fighters, emerging then out. The attack worsened the status of the flagship and the bridge officer proposed Thrakhath on the planet to release his fighters for assistance. At that instant the captives entered the bridge and during the incursion Vidkun was shot while the consoles were burned out. Maverick found the helm and guided the flagship towards the Pyramid of Sivar where Thrakhath's ambush was parked. Then hastily the two Terrans ran towards an escape pod which fell into the atmosphere. The Dreadnought then also entered the atmosphere of Dolos and fell towards the Pyramid.Glory of Sivar Gallery agon side.png|Side view agon hangar.png|Front with the hangar Agon_rear.png|Rear view Category:Empire of Kilrah capital ships